Dictionary
by g0shawk
Summary: Shassy, aka ShawnLassiter slash. Shawn doesn't like it when people use big words...


_**Author's note:**_** Hey, I know it's been awhile since I wrote anything; I've been having some issues with my writing. Anyhoo, I'm back now, and hopefully it will stay that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or its characters, etc.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part 1**

"What is it with everyone using these big words all the time?" Shawn turned off the TV and glared at Gus.

"What are you talking about, Shawn?" Gus replied calmly, used to his friend's random outbursts.

"I mean, why don't people just say what they mean? Straight, to the point, and without the need of a dictionary to translate!"

"That's preposterous—" Gus began.

Shawn threw his arms up as he interrupted. "You see!"

"Shawn, people _do_ say what they mean. _You_ just don't understand them because you never bother to learn the words' denotations!"

"Okay, first of all, _denotations_? Really? And second, not all of us wasted our childhoods trying to win a spelling bee!"

Gus glared at him. "I did not waste my childhood!"

"That's true, actually..."

"Thank you!"

"…You only wasted part of it - I saved you from wasting all of it."

Gus stood up. "We're done, Shawn."

"Done? What do you mean, done?"

"I'm leaving. When you decide to apologize, call me."

"Apologize for what?"

Gus walked out the door without another word. Shawn folded his arms and pouted. After a few seconds, he got bored and decided to visit the station.

------------

Lassiter was in the middle of a conversation with an officer when Shawn walked up and asked the officer if he could cut in. The man smiled and nodded, excusing himself. Lassiter stared at Shawn angrily. "What are you doing?"

"You looked bored. I figured I'd take pity on you and help you out."

Lassiter started to walk down an unoccupied hallway. "Help me out? Spencer, I'm working, and I don't need your pity. Also, for your edification—"

"Edification? Seriously, Lassy, haven't you stopped using that word yet?"

"Why would I stop using it?"

Shawn frowned as he tried to keep up with Lassiter's pace. "Because."

"Because why?"

"It's so…long…and…unnecessary."

Lassiter actually laughed. "Long? Ah, yes I can see how that would be a problem for you. How exactly did you get through high school?"

"I got through high school just…fine, I'll have you know."

"Hmm, sure. Okay well, this has all been very interesting, but unlike some people, I actually have an occupation, which I need to--" He stopped abruptly as Shawn jumped in front of him, blocking his path.

Trapping Lassiter against the wall, Shawn said firmly, "Job, Lassy."

"What?"

"Say it. _Job_. Not _occupation_."

Smiling evilly, Lassiter uttered, "Oh…does that bother you, Spencer? Huh? Does it _inconvenience_ you when I _employ_ _considerably_ sized _vocabulary_? Is it a _tribulation_ for you to _decipher_ what I'm—mmph!"

Shawn pressed his mouth against Lassiter's, effectively halting his speech. Feeling the detective stiffen against him, he thought, _serves you right. In fact…_ Sliding his hands around Lassiter's waist, he pulled him closer, and began kissing him in earnest.

-----------

**Part 2**

The first thought to cross Carlton's mind was, _what's happening here???_ The second was _why haven't I pushed him away yet? My God, man, do something! Punch him, kick him! Damn, he's actually a good kisser. Wait…I did NOT just think that!_ His brain seemed to be in complete disagreement with his body. Despite his desperate attempts to force himself to escape, he found himself unable to even try get away. In fact, for some reason, he was getting the strangest feeling that he didn't particularly want to.

He suddenly discovered that his mouth was open, and currently being invaded by Shawn's tongue. Even stranger than the fact that he was not completely disgusted was the fact that his own tongue was trying to return the favor in the other man's mouth.

To his surprise, he started to steer Shawn away from the wall and into a nearby room. Lips still locked, they stumbled into the room and fell back against the door. Realizing that he had the advantage, with Shawn trapped in front of him this time, Carlton finally managed to break away.

Chests heaving, the two men stared at each other silently. "What…" Carlton stammered as he caught his breath. His mind didn't seem to be working enough for him to complete the thought, though, so he simply muttered, "What the hell," and crushed his lips back against Shawn's. He felt Shawn smile into the kiss, and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor with Shawn on top of him. As his shirt was ripped open, he tugged Shawn's off as well. They continued to kiss heatedly, but when Shawn reached down and started fumbling with Carlton's belt, the detective stopped him.

"We…" he panted, "We shouldn't…uh…we're in a…police sta—" He stopped as Shawn placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. Smirking, the younger man bounced up and turned the lock on the door.

"Happy now?" Without giving Carlton a chance to answer, Shawn settled back on top of him and kissed him deeply. Leaning back mere centimeters, Shawn whispered, "So…let's see if I can make you forget some of those long words."

**The End**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Author's Note:**_** This is a bit different from my other stories – I've never gone this far before, so I don't know if it turned out okay or not. I would really appreciate feedback. ****I think Lassy is a little OOC. ** **If the formatting for part 2 seemed odd, it's probably because it was all originally one big paragraph, but I figured that might be hard to read, so I split it up a little**. **Also, I apologize for the fact that all my stories seem to cry for sequels. For some reason, that's just how they always turn out, which stinks because I've discovered that I don't like writing sequels nearly as much as I like writing new stories. ****Oh and by the way, for those of you who have **_**read The Thanksgiving Bet**_**, Shawn used 'peon' in the last episode!!! XD**

**-g0**


End file.
